Fiona Was Never Here
by 27 Pairs of Tripp Pants
Summary: Just something I'm writing for my own pleasure, read if you'd like, but really this is just for me. Fiona is the new girl at Domino High and has caught the eye of certain friends (Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, among others). But is she hiding something sinister. Is their a dark past behind those gray eyes? Puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

**27 Does Not Own A Damn Thing. Not Even A Proper Pair Of Socks!**

 **Honestly, don't read this, I'm just writing it down for myself. It's not even good~27**

 **Epilogue...**

Fiona was not the type of person to be messed mood could turn at the wrong word. Though, there was a side of her that was soft. She cared, cared too much perhaps. Although she had never been 'above' breaking any bones. In fact she believed the world would be a much better place if homicide were legalized. However she had no control over the laws; just her own thoughts. Which, of course, she would never voice it.

Fiona had never allowed herself to to become emotionally attached to anyone, made sure never stayed planted long enough to grow roots. But this time was different. Different in a way that cannot be fathomed into words. These extraordinary people that simply drew her in and never let knew. She told them the first chance she found. Not all at once, granted. They never held it against her.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and the spirit of the Puzzle. And never a dull moment was had. A band of misfits and social outcasts drawn to each other and fighting hand in hand until the end.

Joey and Tristan had been bullies. Always picking on the person who would end up changing their world and bring them closer together.

Tea's head had always been in the clouds, dreaming of her own knight in shinning amour. Not knowing he was right in front of her.

Yugi was always left to his own devices. Too short. Too weak. Too awkward. Too introverted. Pick an excuse. Any one would work. He was never ableto have that one thing he always wanted, the one thing that was just out of reach. A friend.

These impossible people now found themselves in an unbreakable bond of true friendship. Fighting toward a goal without letting anyone or anything get in their way. And giving Hell to anyone who dared to test their resolve. This was their fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona appeared on the single most ominous day of the school year.

The clouds were pregnant with rain and blocked out the sun entirely before the first bell. Everyone crowded in the entryway changing shoes and heading to their first hour classes.

Yugi and his friends had gathered around Joey's desk for a pre-class game of Duel Monsters. Tristan had challenged Joey, who was winning by a mile, although these games were just for fun.

Tea looked up at the sound of the warning bell. A new student, a girl, stood talking to the teacher.

"Hey." She nodded to them, "Check it out."

The girl pushed back a strand of purple hair, most of which was pulled into a messy braid that hung between her shoulder blades.

"Ha!" Joey exclaimed, "Your life points are mine!"

"Dammit!" Tristan threw his cards down

The boys began to put away their cards as the first hour bell rang; signaling the start of the school day. Thunder shook the ground and the sky finally opened up and the rain came down in buckets.

The teacher, Miss Mertes, cleared her throat as everyone rushed to their proper seats.

"Everyone, please, your attention up here." She said, "Please welcome the newest addition to Domino High."

She motioned to the girl.

"Well? Go on then, introduce yourself."

The girl bowed toward the other students.

"Um, hi?" She said awkwardly, "My name is Fiona. Fiona Oskerai."

"Very good, Miss Oskerai. You can sit next to, let me see ah, Mr Taylor, over there with the spiked hair."

Tristan's hand went up and he waved Fiona over.

"I'm Tristan."

He stood and bowed; Fiona bowed again.

"Call me Fi." Her smile was warm, "Can I borrow your notes after class? You know, to help catch up? If it's not any trouble."

Tristan laughed, "It's no trouble, but my writing sucks. You should ask my friend Tea."

He pointed to a brown haired girl by the window two rows ahead of them.

"What hour do you have lunch?"

Fiona pulled out a folded piece of paper from her chest pocket and consulted it.

"Forth." She said returning the paper

"Perfect! That's when my friends and I have lunch too! You can have lunch with us!"

"They won't mind?"

He laughed again, "Not at all."

That'd be awesome." Fiona smiled

"Okay. Okay," Miss Mertes said, "Settle in class. Miss Okserai, we are currently studying etymology. I hope you can keep up."

Fiona pulled out a pen and notebook from her bookbag.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a fast learner."


	3. Chapter 3

After third hour Tristan caught up with Fiona and the pair were walking the the cafeteria and comparing class schedules.

"Wow, you have a lot of classes with Tea. And gym with the whole group, that's great!"

Fiona laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You think they'll like me?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, speak of the devils! Hi, guys!"

Tristan ran over and Fiona followed, smiling shyly.

"Guys, this is Fiona. Fi, these are my friends, Tea, Joey, and Yugi."

"Hi, I'm not intruding am I?"

Tea chuckled, "Never! We could use another girl in the gang. At least, I know I could."

"Gang?!" Fi asked

"Oh, that's just what we call our group. Obviously we aren't a real gang or anything." YUgi blushed

"So where are you from?" Joey asked

"I just moved here from Canada, before that was Italy and before that was Antarctica, and a few places before that, but I was born in South Africa."

That's incredible!" Yugi smiled, "Do you move around often?"

"Oh yes, we never sit still for too long."

" _We_?" Tea prompted

'"Me and my dad, but I'm all alone this time. I wanted to finish High School in one place and I finally got him to cave. So here I am." She let out a small giggle

"So where is he then?" Joey asked

"The United States. Is that where you're from? That's a Brooklyn accent right?"

"Yeah, you have sharp ears."

Joey was last to get his tray of lunch.

"Come on," Yugi urged, "Let's sit before all the tables are full."

"That's a very interesting necklace." Fiona commented, "I mean that in a good way, I like interesting."

"Thanks, my grandfather brought it back for me from a dig in Egypt."

"How cool! Is he an archaeologist?"

"Yes. And he's always going to all of these amazing places!"

"Do you ever go with him?"

"During the Summer I used to go all the time. But now most we're too busy with tournaments."

"That's where I know you two from!" Fi giggled, "Couldn't figure it out for the life of me."

"Yeah, these two are quite the dueling pair. The king and the underdog." Tristan teased

Joey made a face at him.

"So you two are, like, famous right?"

"Nah, we're not famous," Joey blushed, "Not outside of Japan anyways."

Tea laughed, "Don't be so modest, Joey. Credit where credit is due."

"Joey! Modest?" Tristan looked appalled, "Hades must have frozen over."

Fiona couldn't stop laughing between bits of food while Tristan and Joey continued their back and forth banter.

"Oh look, the freak club has a new member." Said a deadpan voice

They all turned and saw Seto Kaiba standing directly behind Joey.

"Um, what?" Fiona said

"Too bad the losers got to you first, you could have been something here. A well traveled girl like you. Now you're just a pretty little waste."

Fiona nearly jumped to her feet. She wasn't even close to being as tall as him, but her glare was intimidating.

"Listen here, you phenomenal douche bag. I made the right choice by the looks of it." She smirked, "Where might your friends be?"

Fiona made a point of looking dramatically around the room.

"You wanna call them losers? Pretty ironic considering that Yugi is the goddamn King of Games and all. But you just go on believing what you want. Ignorance is bliss, right?"

She sat back down and crossed her legs for effect. Seto was speechless, for once.

"Oh, damn. Mic drop!" Joey said

Seto just walked away.

"So, where were we?" Tea chuckled


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you play DM, Fiona?" Tristan asked

"No. Well, I mean, I tried, but I just can't get a handle on the rules." She shrugged

"We could try to help you learn, if you wanted." Yugi offered

"Yeah, that'd be really cool."

"Do you have a deck?" Joey asked

"I have one but it's unfinished. I think I have about 30 cards. What's a full deck? 40, right?"

"Yeah, 40." Joey conformed

So cose, yet so far." She laughed

 **Later...**

After school everyone was crowded in the doorway changing shoes and trying to judge the best way to go outside and not drown.

Luckily for Tea, Fiona had brought a rather large umbrella to school with her. The new friends were going shopping together. Tea was so excited to have a girl her own age in the group now.

She felt almost guilty for being as happy as she was to spend time with Fiona just the two of them. Mai and Serenity were friends, but she only saw them a few times a year, if that. The same was true with Ishizu. And Rebecca was, well, Rebecca. And none of them really had anything in common with Tea as it was. Having someone here, in Domino and seeing them everyday? Now that was a change she could live with for the rest of have life.

They had talked a lot during their classes together and found so much in common that they couldn't wait for school to end. However, Tea had promised to bring Fiona by the game shop when they were done at the mall.

"So what do you for fun around here?" Fiona asked

"I just hang out with the boys really. But, well, I love my friends." Tea shrugged, "But sometimes I need time off."

"Tea time!" Fiona quipped

Tea laughed

"Yeah! exactly."

"I understand, it's good in the beginning but then you need another girl to chill with, someone to vent to."

"Yes! Finally someone who gets it."

Therwe was a pause and Fiona spoke up.

"So, that Seth guy?"

"Seto." Tea reminded

"Right, him. So him like, runs that whole big gaming corporation and still goes to High School?"

"Yup."

Fi cracked up and nearly bent over from laughter.

"Why?"


End file.
